


you'll be my Caribbean boi

by hamwashellagay



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Aaron Burr - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angelica schuyler - Freeform, Elizabeth "Eliza" schuyler - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Layayette, Hercules Mulligan - Freeform, John Laurens - Freeform, Lams - Freeform, M/M, Other, Peggy Schuyler - Freeform, Thomas Jefferson - Freeform, angelica x feminism, jeffmads - Freeform, john has a homophobic father, ships, this is my first "published" fanfic leave me alone if it sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamwashellagay/pseuds/hamwashellagay
Summary: just another college au thing we started writing cause we got bored. alot of fluff





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy

NAME: John Laurens  
SEXUAL ORIANTION: gay  
AGE: 21  
GENDER/PRONOUNS: male, he/him  
COURSE IN COLLEGE: Art major

NAME: Alexander Hamilton  
SEXUAL ORIANTION: bisexual  
AGE: 22  
GENDER/PRONOUNS: male, he/him  
COURSE IN COLLEGE: Law student 

NAME: Thomas Jefferson  
SEXUAL: bisexual  
AGE: 22  
GENDER/PRONOUS: male, he/him  
COURSE IN COLLEGE: Law student 

NAME: James Madison  
SEXUAL ORAIANTION: Gay  
AGE: 22  
GENDER/PRONOUNS: Male, he/him  
COURSE IN COLLEGE: Medical Student 

 

NAME: Angelica Schuyler  
SEXUAL ORIANTION: ace (devoted to feminism)  
AGE: 24  
GENDER/PRONOUNS: female, she/her  
COURSE AT COLLEGE: Media student

NAME: Eliza Schuyler (Elizabeth)  
SEXUAL ORIANTION: lesbian  
AGE: 22  
GENDER/PRONOUNS: female, she/her  
COURSE IN SCHOOL: history (teacher) student

NAME: Peggy Schuyler (Margarita)  
SEXUAL ORIANTION: pansexual  
AGE: 20  
GENDER/PRONOUNS: Non-binary, they/them  
COURSE IN SCHOOL: filmography student

NAME: Lafayette  
SEXUAL ORIANTION: Pansexual  
AGE: 23  
GENDER/PRONOUN: Male, he/him  
COURSE IN SCHOOL: English (teacher) student

NAME: Hercules Mulligan  
SEXUAL ORIANTION: Pansexual  
AGE: 23  
GENDER/PRONOUNS: Male, he/him  
COURSE IN SCHOOL: Fashion Design student

NAME: Aaron burr  
SEXUAL ORIANTION: Straight  
AGE:  
GENDER/PRONOUNS: male he/him  
COURSE IN SCHOOL: law student

 

(IF IN THE STORY IDK)  
NAME: “king” George Fredrick  
SEXUAL ORIANTION: bi-curious  
AGE: 25  
GENDER/PRONOUNS: male, He/him  
COURSE IN SCHOOL: public affairs/administration student  
NAME: Samuel Seabury  
SEXUAL ORIANTION: gay (but is not out)  
AGE: 22  
GENDER/PRONOUNS: male, he/him  
COURSE IN SCHOOL: Legal assisting student


	2. room mates!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> first chapter
> 
>  
> 
> john moves into his dorm and is soon met by a his new "room mate"

John had just moved in to his dorm, he was so excited to get out of his hell hole of a house and live at his college. Kings college. He was unpacking his clothes into the closet when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to find a handsome young man at the door.  
“h-h-hello, are you lost?” John studded out  
“Umm is this dorm 47, right?” Alex replied blushing a soft pink   
“Ah, yes. You must be Alex right? Come in.” John turned around letting the slightly taller man into the dorm. Alex walked around the dorm exploring it, he came across a bedroom with 2 beds.  
“Soooo, we are sharing rooms I guess?” Alex said awkwardly pointing into the room  
“yeah I guess so. Don’t worry I don’t snore” John giggled trying to soften the tension in the room  
“haha, thank the lord” Alex joked pretending to pray, John giggled blushing. Seeing john blush made Alex blush “weird, why am I blushing?” Alex thought confused but ignored it.  
“can we order some food I’m STARVING!!” Alex exaggerated falling to the floor pretending to die for emphasis, John giggled and sighed grabbing his phone   
“ok princess what do you want? And please don’t die on me I don’t have time to hide the body right now” John said mockingly lending out a hand for Alex to grab. Alex got up off the floor and snatched John’s phone out of his hand and dialled a number.  
“every had Caribbean food before, john?” Alex asked as the phone rang   
“No, are you from the Caribbean? How long have you been here?” John replied a bit shocked at where Alex was from, “Caribbean men are hot” John thought smacking himself mentally for that remark. Alex pointed at John to be quiet as he was talking on the phone, Alex ordered the food and gave back John his phone soon replying to John’s questions.   
“YES! I am indeed for the Caribbean, I’ve been in New York for about 3 years now, America for 5.” Alex said swiftly, it seemed like he didn’t want John to hear what he had said or ask any more questions, John picking up what Alex was putting down and went inside their room to place his phone on charge without saying a word.  
“This is my bed” John muttered almost as if he was a robot… or dead inside (it’s the second one) John started mindlessly scrolling through his phone as one does when Alex spoke up  
“Oh, okay sure, where should I put my stuff?”   
“On the floor I guess or you could unpack, either one is good. I’ve already put my stuff away” John replied still paying more attention to his phone then the human interaction happening, Alex moved swiftly unpacking his clothes into the provided storage spaces and made his bed then laid down and started playing on his phone only to be interrupted by John speaking up  
“You don’t have much stuff… are you a minimalist?” John spoke pretending to be deeply concerned, Alex chuckled trying to think of an answer,  
“I guess…. It’s more like I never really had much to begin with and I can’t be bothered going shopping because I have to talk to people and honestly speaking to people is dumb” John snorted “cute” John thought soon replying, “honestly same” John gasped as an Idea popped into his head, Alex stared at him worry for what John would be thinking.   
“We should go shopping!! IT WOULD BE SOOO FUNNN” John screeched scaring Alex shitless “dear god” Alex thought but blindly agreed to go shopping with John but worried as to what John would be capable of. The food finally came and John and Alex spoke and ate John almost choked on his food while laughing at one of Alex’s jokes   
“The food is great, Alex” John said muffled by the sound of food in his mouth, Alex chuckled telling John to not eat and talk at the same time as he will choke.  
“Thanks! I guess I made the right choice, ha?” Alex responded taking another bite of his food, “you’re cleaning up” Alex said throwing his empty take away box and plastic spoon at John, running into the bathroom shouting “I’m having a shower.” slamming the door behind him.  
“bitch” John whispered grabbing the mess him and mostly Alex made and throwing out the rubbish. John changed into a shirt and shorts, slumping down on to his bed, grabbing his sketchbook and sketching out some human figures and faces as practice for his first “test” tomorrow. Alex came out of the shower with a towel around his waist and his dirty clothes in hand not realising John was on his bed drawing, Alex placed his clothes on his bed about to take his towel off John screeched throwing his sketchbook over his eyes and pink tinted face.  
“ahhh, ok I’m going back into the bathroom to get changed sorry” Alex said swiftly running to the bathroom with his face flushed with embarrassment John chuckled laughing at Alex not with him.  
After a few hours of talking about random shit they “both” decided to call it a night  
John placed his sketchbook beside him on the bedside table making sure that his phone was on charge before turning over saying good night to Alex and trying as much as he can to get some sleep. Alex on the other hand, stayed up till about 5 am arguing with people online for in Alex’s words being “uncultured swine’s” falling asleep from on top of his laptop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading
> 
> word count: 939
> 
>  
> 
> (follow me on twitter @_itsquietuptown GOT TO GET THAT PROMO)


	3. authors note (annoying ik)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some stuff

the second chapter will hopefully be up tomorrow or by the end of this weekend (AEST) so look forward to that so sorry it's taking so long for me to update this. i have been real busy with school and shit SORRY

 

byeee (follow my twitter @_itsquietuptown)

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy the story i guess


End file.
